Warrior Inside
by Blazing Romance
Summary: He'll always remember… "Being a courageous warrior means to fight, even if he's the last one standing." that's what his father taught him. She will never forget… "Never give up trying to get the one you love, that's a true love warrior." That's what her sister always said. So why are these two suffering so much…FionaxFlame.
1. Finding Fueguito

**Hello again friends, it me again.**

**Yeah it's been a long time hasn't, been gone for awhile. To tell you where have I been, well this is what happen. I been so frustrated with my writing because my friend keeps mentioning about my grammar, saying it suck and need work, of course he didn't advice or tell me what I need to improve on with it, so I decided to take matter into my own hands.**

**So far so good on how my writing progress went but I did manage, and learn a few things. So my first adjective to finish this story and continue on writing to improve.**

**To all those who still watch and wait for updates of Warrior Inside, I must thank you so much for not giving up on me.**

**Oh and one more thing before we start with the story (that's been re-re-rewrite). If there's still mistake or mis-spoken sentence please PM so I can learn from my mistakes.**

**If there's some haters out there then please give a why you hat'in on my writing. Well that's it.**

**Now on with the story**

* * *

In the late afternoon, the Skies were a deep orange as it contrasts with the violet clouds. The wind blew lightly as it moves in harmony with the drifting clouds, the sun soon following its path as it set for the night. The fire kingdom glowed brightly as if refusing to rest as the sun disappears in the skies.

Close to becoming nighttime, the volcanoes erupt vigorously and viciously, not giving up their defiant nature. Lava pours and flows from the erupting mountains as it hiss its way down through the molten lands. Hard char magma laying over the caverns, dripping and melting anything that can't stand the intense heat from the burning liquid.

On the border of the fire kingdom, between Aaa and the fiery lands. A shadowy figure grisly floats at the entrance of the fire lands. It stops slowly at the passage, one foot from the radiating hot rocks that was close to the entry, a second later it burst into magma, making a small pool as the other rock sink in the depths. The figure eyed the ground then the area, viewing the fire kingdom and all its blazing glory.

"Ay Dios Mio, so much fire. Looks like I might need to use a powerful flame resist spell if going through this mall of incendio. Then I could start my plan for my revenge." It chuckled, its mind thinking of the future chaos and destruction that will soon come. So close, so very close. It bright orange teeth sheen as it smile maliciously.

_Soon, so very soon._

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3::3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3: 3:3:3:3

Deep in the fire palace, through the thick walls of lava and the halls of fire, in the throne room next to the king's and queen's royal chairs lies a lamp.

Inside this lamp lies a prince.

Resting in his glass prison was the prince of fire, Flame Prince. For five long years he was imprison for something he didn't understand.

He was powerful.

He was unstable

He was limitless.

These were the answers given to him as a child. They lock him away because of those three main reasons. There was never a day where the prince would wish himself freedom, freedom to walk again, freedom to explore and freedom kill those who took away his five years, five years he would never get back. Now in those total set of years the prince was getting more and more miserable, each day his hatred grew stronger, each mouth his power increase, and each year his knowledge expand in his culture, well he was trapped the lamp he had nothing better to do in read, meditate or just simply stare around at the throne room, he definitely didn't choose that choice.

Well tonight the prince was sitting in the middle of the lamp, arms cross and staring angrily at the two guards who were suppose to be doing their job, but instead they're bumming around like they got nothing better to do. The first guard was lounging around, messing with ruby flame sword while whistling his life away. The second guard was sleepy, loudly on the molten hot floors of the palace, his armor lay loosely all over his bulky body, it make a clinking sound as his chest moves with his obnoxious snoring. The prince couldn't stand these two dumb lava-head as they slack off on the stairs next to his parent's thrones, the mere sight of them boil his agitation mind to no end.

As long hours went by the prince's mind sub-consciously wonder to subject that would interest his mind for the night. His mind went to thinking about his mother, he hasn't seen her in a while, and she might be sick again which is probably the reason why she didn't visit. He remember how his mother always talk about how beautiful she is and luscious, always complaining about how all her servant are lazy, good-for-nothing being that don't deserve her time. He groaned when all the times he had to sit there and 'Listen' to her stories, on and on, ranting about everything. Never ending verbal torture.

Then his mind curiously went the mysterious person who told his parent to send him in the lamp. He clenches his teeth irritation, his hands clasp his arms as they were still cross. Who this "Unknown" person. He heard many rumor from the servants that far out in the fire kingdom, in the non-fire areas lies a kingdom made of sweets and sugar. Of course the he finds this hard to believe because if the ridiculous info. He also heard he was prince like him, minus the imprisonment. He's a candy prince.

Which mean he's made of candy.

Freaky gummy sweet candy.

He couldn't the details of this "Gummy Prince". What did he do to make his parent to abide to his demand to cage in their own son? That something the Flame Prince would love to find out.

Then his mind wonders to his father. His eyes lower a bit in deep depression.

His father…

No, he couldn't think about him, even if he wants to he could ever think about him. It was too painful. He was lost and deep in his mind he that almost didn't heard the conversation the guard having.

"Hey, Caldo, did you heard? The Fire Queen is sick again."

"What? Foga, again? Are you serious, why don't the old hag just burnt out all ready?"

The prince gave full attention, hearing something about his mother, he edge closer to the lamp glass to listen more clearly.

The guard known as Foga just shrugged at his friend's question " Don't know Cal, all I know is what the servants told me, they say it getting worse. I sure hope it's serious like last time, we almost her majesty." The guard named Caldo only nodded in agreement.

"So what's gonna happen if she does…you know, burn out? What's gonna happen to her s-…"

"You dumb hot heads! How dare you ask such stupid and low questions "if she burn out?" the prince mocked in glass, anger in his eyes "what kind of question is that for royal guard to ask? Show some respect for your Queen you poor excuse for knights!" The two guards cowered a bit at the prince's outburst. The prince puff out heavily and roughly, his patience with these two pathetic guards is weary thin. Something better happens soon or so help him…

"Y-y-your Highness, we are m-most deeply sorry for faith of our queen." The guard Foga lowers his head and bow and poorly apologizing to the prince, his friend Caldo quickly follow after "yes your grace, we highly sorry." Both guards pleaded pathetically in front of the Flame Prince.

"Hmph, that's more like it." The prince smile in satisfaction, happy that he still holds power over the lazy knights, even if he's could do nothing to them because of his predicament.

While the prince was smirking to himself Caldo secretly lean his head close to Foga as keeping a straight face while he whispers lowly "Yo Foga, let leaves this for the night, I can't stand being near the prince when he's like this." Foga quickly agrees "yes, let us depart, he scares me more than my wife."

"Don't Bolitura hear you say that, she might take the challenge." Foga only lightly chuckles at his friends jokes "yes, yes , she would" after that the two hurriedly rush out the throne, leaving the prince all alone in the room, in his lamp. The Prince mood quickly change when he felt a familiar emotion creeping up his chest.

Isolation and Loneliness.

He really hates this. He truly detests his fate, it like he was destine to be alone and miserable, being trapped in here like prize or trophy. It's indeed shameful. If only there's some way to get out.

He'll think of an escape plan later on, for now he's calling it a night. He rest his back against the hot glass, cross his arms while stretching his legs and tries to make himself comfortable, with little space he had it was very difficult. He waited for the sleepiness to take over his body but a hour had pass and he still didn't feel tired, so instead he kept his eyes close and just relax.

* * *

In the lone halls where heat radiates intensively the dark figure flew around the fire palace, since he's protect by flame shield spell he flew freely going through wall through wall with no thought of danger concerning the killing heat. He look through each room trying to find the one 'Person' that going to help him with his plan.

When he didn't find anything on the top section he decided to start on the lower section of the castle. He phase through the floors and at the same time came out of the ceiling of the main area of the fire palace, he wonder aimlessly through all the rooms, looking through each room, making sure not to miss anything. still he didn't find person, he was started to think maybe this was maybe the wrong place or wrong fire kingdom, but how many fire kingdom are there in Aaa. He knows there's only one, minus the lava realm there aren't that many fire areas.

He still search until he enter a room that had many stairs, old ancient design, they show pictures of dragons, griffins, and other magical fire beast, there was also red and gold like pillars around the stairs, it give you the feel like it lead towards the high class chair that are at the end of the room. The dark looks around and admired the beauty of the room, this was the place he was suppose to find "_this must be the royal's room…hmm I don't see no lamp with a chico in it."_ he hovers over to the stairs, floats up and rest on the throne of the kings'.

"Hmm, now where should I look next, I search everywhere for this muchacho, and I still can't find him." He sink lower into the chair "oh chico, where could this boy be?" the dark figure just sit there thinking deep to himself, trying to remember the information he got from the black market. Saying there prince with the power to help in need, but here he is and no prince.

"Maybe Mustafio is not looking hard enough we-."

"Hey you! What are you doing on my father's throne,, get your stupid ragged butt off his chair! Now!" the sudden voice sound muffle but still holds its intimidation.

Looking around to see who had yell at him, his eye landed on a lamp next to the throne of the royals with shock. There was a boy who looks like he was in his late teen, maybe 15 or 16, he couldn't guess he live too long to care. The boy eyes shot daggers at him, there was a huge scowls on his face. The dark figure name Mustafio only blinks.

Wait…a lamp…with a boy in it…that's him.

The Flame Prince had just woken up and sees some "Guy" resting on his father throne, even if he wasn't really asleep but that's not the point. The point was who the hell was this "stranger" and how dare he just _sit_ on his father throne, like it was some common chair, not too long ago some servant came by royal room, obviously tired, so he sat dumb self on his father throne which really piss him off, he quickly let his thoughts out on the poor servant, the audacity of these people these days.

The prince looks back at the mystery stranger but only to discover he was gone. He searches over the throne room trying to find any sight of him, or it, but he found nothing.

"Hmm that strange, he was just there, maybe I was hallucinating…Agh! Great now I'm losing it, I gotta get out of this lamp!" Flame Prince bang his head against the glass, making his head sting.

"Careful chico, wouldn't want you to injure yourself before you get out, no." Mustafio appear right in front of the prince with full face and teeth shining, where he hit his head.

For the first time in Flame Prince life, he yell in shock, and fall on his bottom, the back of his head hit the glass behind him, grunting on the puling bump on his head he rubbed the spot to smooth the pain, he thought there's going to be hell to pay, but first some verbal assaulting.

"Stupid ghost appearing in my face, making scream like weak fire worm…wait Ghost?" Now thinking about it Flame Prince now just realizes how did he just appear and disappear like nothing was there, it would make sense of how he's here. There _was _a ghost facing him. He looks up and see the _ghost_ is still there, floating, smiling wickedly with its teeth glaring at him.

The hell.

The prince was just staring hard at the ghost, never breaking eye contact "_it's just floating there, smiling at me. That's just creepy._" He kept his glare dead on but was losing he will to continue when he saw the ghost smile widens. "_What do I say to it "Hi"? No, the Flame Prince does not say Hi to people who sit on my parent's chair, …then what do I say?_" he thought many ways to start a conversation to see what's the ghost motive to be here in his palace, but nothing came so he just settle on how he normally greet people.

"What do you want, Ghost!" He said rudely.

"Ah, so the little fire chicken finally decided to speak." It teases.

The Prince scoff Shockley "I fear nothing, I'm the Flame Prince, people fear "Me". You don't scare me Ghost, not even if you're smile is dead right creepy, and you're just floating there like some evil haunted fire wisp, hmph." He tries to make himself look intimidating to scare the ghostly ghost, even if that phrase sound silly.

The ghost smile lessens but still kept its eerie glow "aww chico, do I really look like wisp? I'm much more handsome then that Fueguito." the prince angrily stares at the ghost, it's ragged hood floats loosely over the ghost's body lifelessly, it teeth were a deep blue color, odd since it glow so ominously. Its eyes shine brightly orange as small swirls of energy flow through them. He irritably was thinking why was it here?

"Again I'll ask. What do you want?" Flame Prince said more seriously this time.

"Ahh, now that's the right question I was waiting to hear…well muchacho you are highly popular in the wizards black market. I heard rumors of your power and of course about you. And they interest me, so gather some information of what are your abilities, I like that outcome, and it's what I needed to start my sinister plans."

Flame Prince was listening to the ghost carefully, he wasn't going to lie but he was shock on how the ghost was confident to his power, even if they were rumors. But there's was one problem "And how am I suppose to help you if I'm trap in this lamp Ghost?"

"That's the deal, Fueguito. Your freedom for one request from me…will you accept?"

The Prince stopped for a moment. He thought of his situation, this great opportunity. This couldn't be happening, a chance to finally be free, to be left out. This was his miracle, this was his luck, he could finally take revenge and fine those to cage him for five years like he was a low down animal. He look back at the ghost shook his head "I accept your bargain Ghost."

"Good choice Fueguito." Mustafio laugh lightly, the prince accepts his deal and his plan can ultimately begin, he thought well this adventure went, everything went according to plan. The first steps of his ambitions can at least start.

"So, when you're going to start?" The Prince asked impatiently.

"Now." The ghost said lowly. He fades through the glass and touches the prince. The prince shivers at how cool the ghost feels against his hot skin. He pushes him and himself out of the glass lamp. Flame Prince went right through the lamp and fell on his bottom on the floor. The Prince hiss in pain from the contact on the hot ground while trying to get up.

Wait a minute, hot ground?

The prince quickly sits up, he looks at the ground, he moves his hand to feel around the heated earth, It was sizzling against his hand. He smiles at the strange but familiar feel of the earth.

"It been so long since the last time I been able to touch the ground, so long since I last stand nor walk, it's great to able to feel this again." he smile heartily, it been a long time since last smile like this.

"Heh heh, it's been centuries since I last stand Fueguito." the ghost chuckles humorously. Flame Prince happily stands and observes the room, it felt so different but familiar to be in room again (without being jailed). He breaths in, hungrily taking in the heated air through his nostrils, it tastes fresh not like the same dull air he grew accustom too.

"Well, well, chico. I am happy you're enjoying your freedom but let's not forget our deal, no?" the prince nodded and turns to the Ghost.

Mustafio was surprise when he felt two strong arms wrapped around him, crushing his poor fragile body. The prince was hugging the ghost with gratitude and happiness he never felt before. He was finally out, all because of the small creepy ghost.

Mustafio and astonish and bewilder, hearing the Prince shouting out 'Thank yous' and 'Finally free' he couldn't hear the rest since his body being crush, it also didn't help his flame shield was dying out real soon too.

Using his ghostly abilities Mustafio made himself intangible and fades out of Flame Prince's choke hold he call a hug and float over him. The slowly realize the ghost wasn't in his grasp anymore and looks around to where he disappear too.

"Up here Fuego." The Prince up at the sound of the ghost's voice "sorry about that hug, I don't normally do them but…you know, I was in the moment." He flush in embarrassment.

"It's okay chico, I don't mean to be hasty but as you can see my shield is dying, I need you do stuff."

The prince look at the ghost, indeed he's saw its shield glowing blue but it only flickers randomly, meaning its time limit is going to off.

"Okay tell me what you want, say it quickly your shield is dying out." Flame Prince warns.

Mustafio waste no time at his request "I want you to turn me into a Flambit, a fuego gaito. Is that possible for you to do? He asks hopefully.

The Prince nodded.

"Then hurry and do it before I turn into ghost empanadas."

The prince made a Hmph sound and place his right hand in front of the ghost's face "I warn you, the effects are permanent. You sure about this, ghost?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, fuego."

Flame Prince nodded one last time before saying "Then so shall it be."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**Well that's it. please tell me what think of this re-re-rewritten chapter lol.**

**Oh also ignore the how different the other chapters are written, I'm fixing them as quick and fast as possible so there's no confusion. :3**

**well until the new-chapter two **


	2. Queen and her Prince

**_Finally! I got to a computer. Thank the loving god for colleges, even though they're big money eaters lol. I'm sorry to inform you but my laptop is broken so it'll be hard to post new chapters every week but I'll see what I can do._**

**_So far the second chapter was a little hard because I couldn't practice every day like I used too, so I have to learn the old fashion way…using plain old boring notebook paper. XP_**

**_Well please enjoy_**

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

Mustafio's P.O.V.

The air around me felt unsteady, of hot and moistures. My throat felt clough and close, it was so hard breathe. It was like learning take in air for the first time. My head felt dizzy as my mind was spinning. "_Oh mios, what happen? Why do I feel like some heavy chica had crushes me while holding hot torchas? Ugh mama. I never felt so sore in my life. Loco Prince and his loco fire powers_."

"Why do I feel so sore?" Mustafio grunted out.

In the royal throne room Flame Prince was looking at a sub-conscious fire cat call a Flambit, a common creature that lives in the fire kingdom. He saw its head swayed in dizziness and light-headiness. The prince thought maybe he was a little too rough on the ghost but he passes the thought since the deal already happen.

"So…how do you feel, ghost?" the prince asked in little concern.

The Prince sees the ghost, now a Flambit use his paws to rub and smooth his flaming head. Its tail twitches in agitation while his dark black-blue flame sparks and sizzle on the earth beneath him. The Prince thought curiously at the sight "_what a strange un-usual flare color for a Flambit…most I know only burn yellow or orange but black!? Hmph. Its suit him… or it, or whatever "it" or "he" is_." the Prince felt irk involving the ghost suppose gender, he thinks it's a male…He thinks.

"Ugh, niño..." Mustafio gets up to moved around, trying to get use to the sudden change his body just experience, it was different, like he was a new person. Everything felt hot, tingly, and whole. He opens his eyes to observe his surroundings. It was newly strange, seeing things in a new light and…new heights? He chokes a bit trying to get his breathing patterns in place.

Wait…breathing?

Now realizing it Mustafio did felt he wasn't…Mustafio. Did that make sense? Something seems different to him like his body didn't feel…empty, no, his body felt like it was not-empty, More like…alive.

…Alive?

Mustafio quickly sat down to move his paw towards his chest, expecting nothing. He waited for a few second for his chest to settle and his mind to clear, and then it happens…

"_Thump, Thump, Thump._"

Wait! Was that…a heartbeat? Impossible, how can this happen? He felt his chest again.

"_Thump, Thump, Thump_."

There's it was again, that same rhythm heartbeat. It thumped and pumped in his chest over and over again. This must be a dream, this had to be a dream. There's no way Mustafio could be…alive again. It's been hundreds years since Mustafio been alive, in all those years he been a lost soul, forever to wander in the world of the living, never to ascend to heaven or hell. He was trapped forever in the life as a ghost but now that didn't matter anymore.

He was alive again.

While Mustafio was in a surprise state, the Flame Prince gaze at black flame cat, turns and leaves. The Prince sees that the ghost might need time to himself to grow use to his new appearance and body so in the meantime he'll go try to find his mother.

The prince waltz around trying to remember where was the kindle room, a place where the sick and injures go to heal and rest, and for the love of the Prince he could not find this damned place. He searches through each hall. Pass the dungeons, pass the battlefields, pass his old room, and pass the royal gardens but still nothing. The Prince was about to get fed up with this searching.

"Oh. My. Freaking. Firedogs where is that kindle? I search everywhere for this room. The docks, my mother's room, my room." He made an angry sigh as his hand made its way to his head, a headache was coming and that's not what he needs right now. "by the fire gods, where is this infernal room?" he ask to himself.

After an eternally of walking which was really 20 minute of searching the Prince losing patience was fueling his frustrations. Where was this room? The Prince was starting to think he'll never find this room, I mean he was imprison in the lamp for some time now, maybe his mother moved the room somewhere else that he doesn't know. She probably moves it somewhere where a lot of injuries happen on common grounds. Which is mostly the throne room.

And at that thought he remembers. The remembering came to him like someone just drop-slap him from the sky. When he knows the location of the room the Prince let out a frustrated grunt.

The kindle was next to the Throne room…damn.

The Prince made an instant fast sprint back to the main hall which is like five halls away.

When he finally got back to the throne room and ran pass the entrance he head down the other hall. There was only one room there.

"If only I choose right, ughs great my mom probably dead and turn to ashes, hmph." He stroll through entrance of the room and made a beeline to the royal healing chambers. Only him and his mother can only rest there since they are the only royals in the fire kingdom.

When he finally reach the royal healing chambers his eye immediately gaze upon his mother resting on her bed, coated in the highest class silk covers, even the pillows looks rich. The Prince glance sadly at his poor "decease" mother, he must a been too late.

"Oh Mom, even in death you go down in high class, such a bitchy mother. You probably made the servants suffers too, may your evil-harpy soul burn in peace." He pulls a chair close he mother bed and sit next to her while holding her hand.

"I promise you mom, this candy prince will pay for your sickness and death." He lay his head down on the edge of his mother's bed and think to himself. One silent tear secretly fall from his eye as he quietly curse himself for his mother death.

"I'm so sorry Mom."

"Sorry for what, my son?"

The Prince sub-consciously answer with knowing "for what happen five years ago." He said.

"Vuvu please, what I tell you about mourning in the past."

The Prince holds his breath to think "When its burn to ash, it's in the past but when it burn inflame you gain in strength." He quotes on his past teachings.

"That's my Vuvu." The Prince soon feels someone hand rubbing his head tenderly, it smoothed his headache and made him feel relax.

"Yeah, mom always to-…What the Firedogs!" The Prince lift his head up quickly and his eyes were instantly meet with a smile that always make his head ache. But for the first time in his life his head didn't ache, nope it felt relieve. "Mom!... let me guess, you were asleep." He asked in knowing, quickly slapping a few tears away that were falling from his eyes.

His mother nodded "yes my son, and might I say, you looked very cute crying with your head down, wailing over me." She gave a sinister happy smile.

"Mom, the servant wouldn't cried over you. _I _won't cry over you. No one will cried over you…except Firo, he always cried for anything." He gave a smirk, happy to see his mother not actually dead.

The Queen Chuckles at her son's "suppose uncaringness" "yes, yes. Any more lies my son."

"Well ther-"

"Never mind you and your problem as if it matters. What's more important is me. Vulkken can you believe these servants, these low-lives."

"Mom, I was saying-"

"Oh Vulkken, it's a shame you have to see your own mother like this, resting here in this flea market room. This bed is like a bird nest…create by dogs. Vuvu can you believe these servants? They wanted me, _ME_ their Queen to drink some pointless liquid call 'Med-dice sin—"

"Mom! its pronounced Me-dic-cine and duh, they give it to you TO HEAL and get better." The prince interrupts, getting fed up with his mom interruptions.

The queen scoffs "Vuvu Please, your mommy is talking, hush now, and can't you bel-lieve these common dwarfs—."

"Mom, "I" can't believe yo-."

"Lord Fire Gods please help these servants before "I" kill them." The Queen pray exaggerated. The prince hold his breath in aggravation, he look like he was about to kill his mother. He wanted to strangle her so badly but resist the urge. How he had ever survived her annoying lectures and gossips, he wonders.

"Mom…"he said annoyed

"And I'm sick like a low class common dog, I feel awful." She rants on. She grabs her son's head and rubs, the Prince was annoyed by this "Mom…"

"And my beautiful flaming allure is gone, now I look like a burn out candle, from a ancient store." She continues to go on.

The Prince harshly moves his mother arm off his head "Mom…MOM!"

"AND they had the nerve to cover me in these nasty rags." She said dramatically.

Flame prince pouted out angrily as he flops back on his chair and eyed his overly exaggerated mother. Her complaining in general can put anyone in mental agony, he's surprise his mind is still intact. Her insight on her condition was overstated. Covered in high class flame proof silk, crafted by the most skilled clothiers, and brought expensive rare volcanic Gala Spiders webs. His mother is so ungrateful, so arrogant, and so malicious.

All of a sudden, the Queen asks her son a random but precise question "By the way Vuvu…how are you here and not in the lamp?"

The Prince was not listening because his head was still in fury from his Queen, so the only replied she got from her son was "Huh?"

Anger by her son not seriously paying attention, she kind of nicely she ask again, but her replied this time was just silence.

Moreover, the Queen hates her son's silence.

Getting angry from her son disrespectfulness, the Queen of the fire kingdom glare evilly at her son.

"Vulkken." She said sinisterly "I'm talking to you, your mommy is speaking."

Flame Prince's annoy fits were broken when hearing his mother's dark ice-cold voice, but he still didn't want to listen as he answer "…yes mom…" he said with no feeling.

The Queen calm a bit when she got her Prince attention "How did you got out?" The Queen asks again, curiously.

"Out of what?"

"THE LAMP YOU HELL CHILD!" she yelled at her imprudent son. The Prince flinches at her voice.

"I-I fell out." he stuttered. Not wanting to tell his mother he made a deal with some random Ghost. She'll lecture him about being naïve and weak minded making deals with ghosts. "uhh I kept moving and thrashing to tip the lamp." He lied. He mindly kicked himself for making such an excuse.

"You fell?" The Queen said, not believing what her son told her "son, I don't believe you " her son held his breath "but, however you got out…I'm glad…I didn't want you to be alone when I burn out."

The prince moans again at his mother dramaticness "oh mom stop, you're not going to die…your just sick" he closes his eyes "_just_ _really sick in the head._"

"No Vulkken, I'm serious."

Flame prince looks at his mother and sees she face, instead seeing royal and pride it show hopelessness and sorrow "_so she is serious_" he thought.

The Queen reach for her son's hand , when she took it she smile at how much it grown since the last time she held her son's hand "Listen my son, your mother is dying, and soon you'll will be the next heir to the throne so…all I ask is for you to be strong, like me and your father…before he died." Her eyes started to water.

The Prince couldn't believe what his ears. His mother dying? He mother was dying. He couldn't believe it, no. He never will. His mom is dying, did it had to be her. Yeah she evil and she make servants wish they were dead, but she still his mother. In under all that evil and malicious is a soft loving woman who means the world to her son, even if he doesn't' admit it.

Something inside Flame Prince something snap, he couldn't take it. Seeing his mother crying did not help him neither. He didn't want to see his mother die, not like this. He went out the room in a haste paste, ignoring his mother's pleas. He needed to get out of the palace before he blows it up. He his mother dies then so does his sanity.

He walked back at the palace room looking for the Ghost.

"GHOST!" he yelled out, he looked around for the flambit but he sees the ghost wasn't there.

The Prince wonders. Where the Ghost? He didn't feel like looking for the cat so he casually went outside the palace, to his luck the ghost-cat was at the entrance.

When he first step outside the palace he was greet by the beauty of the stars. He first look up at them as they shine in the dark skies, how he miss the stars. They shine and glitter as minutes goes by.

"Beautiful, isn't it Fueguito?" The Prince nodded at the ghost's questions.

"Tell me something Ghost. Today I thought I was going to be trapped in that lamp forever but…here I am. Staring these stars. Their so beautiful but this Fire Prince heart grows heavy. My mother is dying and no one is being punished for it." Mustafio see the Prince face held an expression he all too familiar with, it remind him of his younger days. His expression shows calmness but his eyes show grief and anger.

"But before I ask, what is your name?" The Prince ask calmly to the cat.

The flame cat smiles at the prince "Mustafio Fuego, I'm a ghost wizard…well I was a ghost wizard."

Flame prince nodded.

"Hmph, Mustafio, fine. I'm still going to call Ghost , it suit you." The Prince close his eyes "tell me, where does this Prince Gumball lives?"

The wizard answer his question "hmm, he lives here." with a wave of his paw he made a small picture appear by his magic. It showed a land of round happiness and colorful pastries.

"This is candy kingdom, the place where he rules, beautiful eh Fueguito." He said while giving the prince a evil grin.

"Hmph, yeah. Beautiful to burn!" He add as he tightens his fist "I will burn everything he's love and cherish down to the ground." He asks the Mustafio another question "do you know what he looks like?"

"Heh heh, you sound like your mother." The wizard chuckles at the prince distain on his insight. The wizard thinks for a moment, he never saw or met the candy Prince, but he did heard rumors of his appearance "Well Fueguito, I never meet him in person or so, so nada. I don't know." He said simply.

"Ugh, that okay, I'll just burn everything." The prince sinisterly said. He ready his flame and began to fly, he turns to the Mustafio "See ya Ghost, until we meet again."

Watching the prince fly off in the sky leaving a fire light trail behind, he wave his little paw at the farewell prince.

"Oh, we'll meet sooner than later Feuguito."

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3 :3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3

**_Man that was long but I did it :3._**

**_I think I might just leave chapter three the way it is. I'll just fix a few things here and there. So I guess I'll start on chapter four :D_**

**_Until then…_**


	3. A Hue Meeting

_**Hey Peoples, it's me again lol.**_

_**Man it was hard trying to find a computer and finish writing this third chapter. but i made it. hehehehe, now i can finally get on with this story and see where it takes me. **_

_**passive writing is hard then it look, and even grammar.**_

_**people pray for me :3**_

_**enjoy my friends.**_

* * *

It was the dead of night, the cool air hum as the stars shine bright in the night skies.

Fiona lay in her bed alone in her tree dome glancing at the stars, as they spark high in the sky together with the moon's lunar light spoke of beauty. No matter how many nights past the star's light never weaken, nope they shine strong.

That's what Fiona loves about them, it's like a new picture every nighttime.

The hero of Aaa was exhausted, tired, and heartbroken. The warrior inside her has given up her mission in trying to get involve with her only favorite gummy prince, Prince Gumball. This was one of the many failed attempts she tries to get the pink prince to go out with her, but again her hopes have been crush.

It all started at the celebration party, she and her sister cake had save the candy people from terror by the mighty Acid Bubble Dragon. That water spraying dragon was always terrorizing kingdoms, damaging and hurting innocent people, and she always was there to stop it. The problem is that the dragon can somehow reform itself after the hero defeats it and flees away, which Fiona loses her chance to kill.

During the time at the party, Fiona was looking for his sweetness to finally admit her hidden feelings towards him, however she sees cake beat her to it. She saw them both having a conversation that involves her, being her she curiously eavesdrop.

Regrettably Fiona wished she didn't.

Inside his candy castle, far away from the party Fiona sees cake and Gumball about something, she couldn't make out what they were saying, she was too far away, so she moves closer to hear them clearer. She moves right behind the one of the caramel pillars in his throne room.

"Honey, I got something to ask you that concern my baby." She heard Cake said in a serious matter, it was obvious she was upset about something, her tail was twitching, a huge give away. Prince Gumball eyed her for moment wondering why she looks frustrated.

"Sure cake, is there something the matter?" he ask in concern.

Fiona was eyeing her sister in concern also, she never sees her sister so serious, not like this, well unless someone stole her favorite yard ball, Fiona still have a few scratches to prove it. She was thinking of many possible things to why her sister was upset that she almost misses the magic cat next question.

"Do you like Fiona?" It came out blunt and straight forward, it even shock cake herself for coming out so strongly. The gummy prince gasp at cat bold question as too Fiona from behind pillar.

There was silence, for some reason the air felt thick, the quietness was killing Fiona, nobody was saying anything, she looked at cake, she seems to be waiting for the prince answers, her eyes turns to her crush, Prince Gumball. He looked like he having difficulty answering her sister's question. Fiona thought maybe she should leave, spying on her two loves one is making her feel awful, but she wanted to stay, to see maybe the sugar prince…might actually have feelings for the heroine.

"No." Prince Gumball looks at cake for a second before he bow his head, as if he was guilty "i don't see Fi that way."

Her world came crashing down, did she heard right? He said no? Why? Fiona was speechless, her legs tremble as her heart felt like is was bein crush by the rejection of Gumball. her head was hurting as much as her heart. This was not right. She tries to resist crying but the tears fall anyways, it's was a shame and painful, seeing the one you crush on for so long didn't felt the same. She accidently let out small sounds in her sorrow hour.

She cried silently, she wasn't sure if she was crying loud or not but she knew one of them had heard her. Her felt weak, luckily she leans on the pillar she was hiding for support. She need to leave, get out of here quick,she can't face Gumball like this, it'll be too much to bare.

Fiona made haste before either gumball or cake figure out she was eavesdropping on them. She left out the castle, leaves the party and went straight home.

This is where she at now. Stargazing in bed while looking out her window, heartbroken. Her whole body feels like a train ran through it, her mind aches thinking about the same person over and over again. it was like pins and needles with her heart. She was confuse, she didn't know what to do or what to do, the news about Prince Gumball not having the same feeling as her she decided she needed to get out.

"I'll take a walk to calm my nerves…" Quickly grabbing her sword, she never leaves home without it. Getting her book bag, and her bunny hat she heads out. She left a little note telling cake not to worry that she'll be back soon.

Walking out in the middle of the night Fiona's mind went back to what happen earlier at the party. She knows now, prince gumball officially doesn't like her, so what should she do now? Should she move on? That would really hard to do if you liked someone for a long time. Fiona mind slap herself for being so foolish in falling for a guy whose way older in than her.

Mind all bubble up, Fiona didn't realize she wonder too far from her home and ended up at the entrance of the Huemm forest, she head in there anyways.

The Huemm Forest is a semi-small area surrounded by magic trees whose leaves tips are a variety of colors. These special kinds of trees are call Huemid Trees, in the day they shine and glitter when the sun hits them, but in the night they glow and reflected the moon's light. A hidden fact, These special kind of leaves have a small trick that few people know about, when wind blows the leaves rustles together and produce a humming sound, like a chord, that part two of how the forest got its name. The other is the leaves multiple colors.

Fiona was observing the sparkling trees as she walks deeper into the colored forest. Its scenery were similar to a Christmas tree parade, or holiday ball. The adventuress kept walking without no trace of fear of the quiet forest, she didn't need to worry, the forest's tree were like her sort of light-torch or flashlight…or flashlights.

The Huemid tree's leaves give off a neon like light that glowed her path. With all the twist and turns she soon wonders into the center of the forest, which is her favorite spot. The heroine's secret little spot, not even cake nor Marshall Lee knows about this hidden place.

Passing through the reddish hue bushes she arrives at a small lake with a nice clearing of the whole entire forest. Just like the trees with variety of colors the lake also had a multiple colors. First glance the water is a light blue but look closer you can see a faint rainbows moving and swaying with the water.

Slowly putting her stuff down as she sat on the edge of the lake. Fiona was enjoying the beauty of the water, she always wonders how the colors blend in the water so nicely, she asked that question to gumball but as soon as his mouth opens and spoke out words she thought were taboo Fiona lets the questions amiss and just enjoy the wonders of nature.

For a few hour now Fiona was laying her back down pleasantly grass, legs in the water loving the cool feel as she watch the stars. She sees the clouds moving silently as they were forming.

"Man looks like it about to rain, I better head home before I get wet, and cake does not like a wet Fiona." At that said she loosely pulled her legs out of the water, grabbed her stuff, and start tailing home.

About to head through the hue bushes Fiona felt a dim light creep up behind her. The light felt dangerous and rush as if something was coming, fast.

With cheetah- like reflexes and past experiences in fighting Fiona swiftly turn to see what's behind her. Taking out her trusty fire sword she prepares herself for whatever was coming at her. Only seeing now a brightly light Fiona uses her hand to cover your eyes, something was coming fast and that 'something' crashes into Fiona.

She hit the ground, hard

When Fiona collide to the ground, the impact really took the breath out of her. Her sword flew high in the air as she instantly hit the ground. Laying there for a few minutes Fiona groggily tries to move her body but something really heavy was on top of her. It felt wet but also warm. She began to panic, she looks up thinking it some type of slimy monster but she gasped upon seeing a boy.

A boy? A boy?...Where did he come from?

Being that Fiona could only see his head she struggles and roughly pushes the boy off of her. The boy made a grunted noise as he harshly hits the ground.

Checking herself to make sure she didn't have any injuries, she sighs in relief when she saw there was none. Now for her supposed 'Boy Crasher' she supposedly, yet cautiously wanders over to the young boy, his back faces her while he faces the ground. Parts of the grass around him were burnt or charred, she questioned how this was possible. Maybe from the collision?

Being the curious, adventuress that she was Fiona grabs her sword from the ground that was next to her and reluctantly puts it in her sheath, and cautiously walks over to the boy.

Nothing happens as she approaches, not a sound, or peep as she look at him strangely. She carefully shook him.

"…"

No responses, but she tries again "hey dude, are you okay?" Fiona still didn't get any sounds as she continues to shook him harder. Is he faking it …..or is he dead?

Fiona began to panic but she soon heard a moan coming from the boy so she diminish the thought of death. The boy groan and move as Fiona retreated slightly back from the mystery teen as he tries to sit up..

The Prince slowly lifted himself up while his body aches. His head felt like it was spinning and his body felt extremely weak.

What happen?

The Prince tries to heat up his body while trying to collect his memories. He remembered flying away from his home after getting information on the location of candy kingdom from Mustafio. He was flying for some time as he got closer to his destination, he saw some clouds were forming ahead of him as he flew closer. He didn't think nothing of it as he flew straight through the dark air clouds, then...nothing. He remembers nothing. What happen after he passes through those clouds?

"_My__Son, in the outside lands, there are these puffy air fluffs the non-fire elementals call clouds, they produce water and they fall over the land. To them it's nothing, but to us it's death."_

The Prince groans as that memory came to him like a curse. Damn clouds. They had water in them and he like a dummy went head on into them, like a fire-wisp lore to a torch.

The Prince grunts out loudly as he realizes his mistakes that almost cos his life. The prince growl angrily.

"Great, Just great! Now I'm in my weaken state and forgot which direction is that damn Candy Kingdom!" The Prince Shout out irritably.

Fiona stare curiously at the boy, ignoring his outburst. She never seen someone like him before, or species that are like him. His was glowing but it look weak from Fiona's point of view, his hair was flowing and moving rapidly, like it was alive. This excites her. "_dude, he kinda cute._" Fiona gasp as her hands cover her mouth. Did she just seriously thought that, and out of nowhere to boot. What was she thinking, obviously craziness.

The boy sighed in relief as his headache was going away, he use his right hand to massage the jewel that infuse on his head. He sit himself on the hard charred grass beneath him as he gets his barrings. His body still felt sore but he'll manage.

Seeing the strange boy getting up, it don't look like he that hurt so the heroine decide she'll ask again is he okay "dude, are you okay?"

Almost jumping out of his skin Flame Prince turn his head swiftly to the left instantly seeing a girl he never saw before sat beside him. Where the hell she come from.

"The firedogs, who the hell are you." He asks angrily, surprise by the girl's sudden appearance.

Taken back by his brash attitude and choice of "words" Fiona retaliate by shouting back "Dude, Language!" she said angrily while waving her finger at the boy.

Fiona sees the boy scoff at her as his replied "bitch please, I'll say what the fuck I want." he said in a nasty tone.

Fiona gasp at the boy's mouth and slaps him by instinct. "dude. Too much language." she yelled out.

After the slap the prince stare blankly at the girl who dare had the soul to strike him. Did this vixen really just slap the Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom. The same prince who bring fear into those who even look at him the wrong way. This woman must be crazy or stupid...or both.

"Ooh you...you, you just so _damn_ lucky I'm in my weak state or you be a bitch barbeque." he said while getting up, standing straight up, hovering over the girl.

When Fiona saw the boy gets up and tries to looked intimidating, she too got up to show she not afraid of some mystery guy" dude you wish you could barbeque me, BUT you can't, I was just about to go home and sleep for the night, BUT NNNOOOOOO you had to come out of nowhere and BLAM and crashed right into me." She scold him. "now you should say sorry."

The Prince gave an confuse look a the girl in what she said.

"I crashed into you, lies!" he said

"No dude, it's the truth."

Looking closely in her eyes trying to find any sort of lies or mistrust, but when he saw none his mood soften a bit "sorry… I didn't mean to... hurt you." He said reluctantly, his eyes half-lid. He felt a shame for hurting a girl, his mom taught him better then that.

Fiona sense his apology was sincere so she wave if off "Blah it's okay dude, now question, are you okay? You kind a look like that crash took a lot out of you." She said while smiling, trying to make the atmosphere less tense.

The prince simply gaze at the girl "_this girl is strange, first she scream at me, then she slaps me and now she asking me if I'm alright, but yet she the one who's been hurt…why?"_ he's sees that she a little cut on her head and yet she worry about him. He ask himself this. As he stare in her eyes he notices how green her eyes are, full of a curiosity and concern, something inside him stir. As he stare too long. That look she's giving him, if was too much to bare so he quickly turn he head from her sight.

"I'm fine fueguita...just thinking about someone important." he said in a whisper.

Fiona tilt her head in confusion in what the boy cal her "_Fuiguita...what's that?...it sound pretty."_ she thought more to herself as she wonder why the boy looks so suddenly sad. He was just fine a minute ago, why the instant change of mood.

She was going to ask what's was wrong but the boy beat her to it "... it's about my Mom...she's sick."

His mother.

He was thinking about his mother...why?

"Oh what's wrong with her." she asks in concern, her hero sensing tingling, urging her to help.

"Well, She's..." he was having a hard time continuing, a sudden but familiar pain shot through his torso, he wonder whys his chest was hurting, maybe his doused was getting to him or his fire was out to long. The pain was unbearable, it hurt more around his heart. He move his hand rub his chest a soothing motion but he soon grips it as it was getting more painful.

He falls to his knees as he clenches his teeth and said damn in his mind so much that it sounded like he was chanting. Why was his body going through so much pain. His headache was coming back as the eyes were becoming hot lava-tears. He use his arm to cover his face to hind his shame as a prince and as a man.

Men never cried.

But here he was, crying. Crying silently like a lost puppy without anybody to comfort him. He breath heavily as he tries to resist to not breakdown.

Fault. This was someones fault, was it the gummy prince, his mother, or his dead father. He didn't know so he just cried angrily to himself, his whole life was nothing but pain, at this moment he felt like letting go, but his pride won't let him.

Fiona was bewildered and sad at what she saw. She see the boy on his knees, head down with one arm covering his face, trying to hold back tears but was losing that battle, his tears fall and burns what was left of the grass that was around him. It was weird seeing tears kill green life but tears are tears. Fiona thought this boy need a hug. Slowly she moves closer to the broken boy, she softly grabs the boy's arm and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a full comfort hug.

Feeling the cool touch of the mystery girl's body around him Flame Prince stops his tears from flowing look shock at the girl. Her head resting on his shoulder and his rest on hers. She felt warm but a little cool. The pain in his chest quickly was replace with something funny he couldn't place. His stomach felt like fire-moth were having a party in his inside, a few second his body relaxed so he lay his head closer into the girls shoulder next to her neck and ear.

For some odd reason Fiona smile as she sense the boy relax and quiets cried has stops.

They stay like that for a moment until the Prince gently moves the girl's arm from him, he hold her hands instead.

" You know, I never say these words to anyone before so you'll be the first person I ever say this too... thank you, Fiammaita."

The Prince see the girl smile in return "your welcome dude. Hugs always make people happy, my sister is never wrong." she glee happily.

The Prince smiles back. This is the second time he truly smile today, maybe the FireGods are giving him mercy.

* * *

_**well people finally the re-re-re-rewrite of chapter three is finish now i make chapter four. oohhhh i bet you was waiting for this huh lololololol well me too**_

_**until next time. dont worry i writing the fourth chapter as we speak. hopefully it'll be done this week or next.**_


	4. Put The Fire Out

**Hey ,Hey, Hey people, it's The Blazing Romance (B.R.)**

**I know. Finally! There's a new chapter. Y'all probably wonder why I didn't post sooner? Well let's just say I was a little under the weather BUT this little sunshine call friends came out and brighten my day.**

**So without father notice B.R. Present you...**

Chapter 4 (Put Out The Fire...)

* * *

"Your sister's a cat?" The Prince said, shocked.

"Yeah, my older sister is a magical cat, her name's cake. She's super awesome." The Heroine explains.

The Prince tilt his head slightly as he thought this " and how the hell are you relate to a cat." He said slowly, giving the girl a disbelief expression "you _look_ full _human_ to me." He last said.

Fiona's eyes narrow a bit as she gave the boy an annoyed look at the "_foul language_" he said but she ignored him all the less while wrapping a bandage on his arm. Why does this guy have to say a "_bad word"_ every time he talks? Is it a habit or he's just love to say them? She'll never know "I'm not really relate to her, not by blood though. I was adopted when mom and dad found me in a forest. They took me into their family, I met cake and boom we're sisters."

"Oh that make sense...so, do you always insult and sass people you helped." He said with a smirk. It was more to tease the girl and to past the time as she tends to his wounds but he doesn't have to tell her that. for some strange reasons he sort of like the girl, especially her snippy attitude. Her personality was like fire in the darkest cave, burning brightly to cast off any who dares cross her way. She was like large Ka'lioness trying to show off her strength and flames. Flame Prince never seen anything like her before (since he was in a lamp for five years, which make him sixteen now but that's not the point). He wonders about her age. How old is she and is she closed to his age. he hopes so.

Fiona's left eye twitch in annoyance at his insight but she ignores him and continues her prepping in healing the Prince's injuries. The Prince grins more at this. she looks a little irritated. "_**Oohhh she looks upset. Hmm I wonder why? I hope it's not me hehehe**"_ The Prince laugh as he thought she was a real spitfire and he was oh so enjoying it.

To get rid of that petty smirk off his irritable face Fiona purposely tighten the bandage around his arm to put pressure on his wound, her replied was a yelp and she smile in satisfaction.

"No. I only do this when the victim is annoying, like you. But to anyone else I'm as calm as a puffy cloud fairy." she said as she smiles innocently at the injure Prince. He gave her a dull angry look. "Ooh I must be really special then." he said sarcastically.

"Yup." She replied as she finishes the last touch on patching her new friend's arm. "Well, I guess that's it. Do you feel any better?" She ask to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Flame Prince look over-arm and then himself, observing to see if he's still sore anywhere. When he felt none and sees that his body was fine, he push himself up and stretch to release any pent-up stress. His body felt a little better, way better than before. His headache was gone and his body felt a little warmer, closer to regular body temperature. like his flames would come back to him. He could easily put his body back on fire but he resist, reason why because the girl won't be able to take his heat, and beside he kind of like her being closed to him for some unknown reason.

He replied back to her "Humph, better than before Fiamma...Thanks."

The girl looks at him with a smile, that smile, for some reason makes his cheek hot. Just looking at her make his body boil "Fiona." she said from her mouth. He look at her in confusion. she said something that was closed to his languages but he didn't understand it.

Understanding his confuse look she spoke again. "My name is Fiona...the Heroine of Aaa." she said more clearly.

The Prince confuse look soon change and soften as he understand. "So her name was Fiona. It's perfect for her, it's also super close to the word "_Fiamma_" a word use his people say for fire, fire girl, or ...love one. then he gasp, he just realize he call this girl, this strange girl a word that wasn't suppose to be call. he call her that without him being fully focus. What was he thinking? Calling this girl that _word_ and he didn't even know anything about her. Minus her cat sister.

Fiona saw the boy's shock expression after she said her name. What was wrong, did she say anything that upset the boy or did he not like her name "Hey what's wrong?" She ask as she got closer to him.

The Prince flinch away as the girl got closer to him but he stop. What was wrong with him, cowering away from a girl, a non-fire elemental girl at that. he could easily overpower her, even without his flames...so why was he still moving back?

"Hey, what's wrong...why you keep moving?" The girl asked, she felt hurt from him retreating from her. She must a say something really rude to him.

"No-no-nothing, I just thought of something that was hell mind bent." He lied, but it was some truth in it. He got ahold of himself and looks at Fiona "I was thinking of something." he turn his eyes away "the condition of my mother."

Fiona move her head to the side slightly "Your mom's condition." He nodded. "Well, what's wrong with her." She ask in concern.

"Don't know, no one knows. All they know is that she's gonna die soon and there's nothing I can do about It." He clench his teeth in frustration and sorrow. Fiona notices this.

"Hey, don't be like that dude…maybe you just need a better doctor or something." She said as she took his hand into hers, it felt warm as she held his.

"No, my mom had the best doctors in the firelands to help her illness. But no matter what herbs and special medicine they use... nothing works. She just gonna die...like my father did years ago and then I'll be truly alone ." He said solemnly. His eyes look at Fiona and then their entwine hands. He sighed. why does this feels so strange.

Fiona saw the Prince took a deep breath. His eyes were releasing a lot of sad and angry emotions. Anger, Grief, Regret, everything in the book. She saw it all in his eyes. She felt bad for him. Losing a mom is the worse, she thought what would happen to her if she lose her sister cake. That would crush her, heart and soul. The pain would be like a thousand-ton rock crushing her. She'll go nut without her beloved sister. she couldn't imagine what the Boy might go through. She has to do something to help the poor guy.

And then it hit her.

"Wait, I think I got something." She said as she hastily went to her bagpack, rapidly searching for something. The prince gave her an odd look, wondering why she frantically searching in her bag. After a few minutes the prince hear her yell out "ah-ha" got up and turns to him with a beaming smile that almost blind his eyes.

Fiona held the precious item in her grasp, grinning like its going to kill her. She took the Prince's hand and place the object in his palm. "I think this will help your mom sickness. This little wood bark comes from an animal call the  
Wood-Galasa, it a type a griffin. Their own skin is as hard as a wood tree bark but it's bark can cure almost anything illness known to Aaa. My sister told me it's really hard to find and super rare so she said to only use it when I really need it." She grabs her bagpack and put it around her back "but I see you really need it more than me."

The prince looked bewilder at the young hero and then at the little tree bark he held in his hand. This little herb might able to cure his mother illness, but why would this girl give him such a treasure. This must be very important to her and yet she gave it to him. The prince doesn't understand this kindness, he never had. Nobody ever gave him a passing glance except his mother though which is why she so important to him. For some reason the prince felt guilty receiving the girl kindness.

"I'm sorry Fiam- I mean Fiona, I can't take such a precious item from you, it not fair." He said sadly, he moved his hand back to her.

"No dude. Take it, your mother need its more. Beside, you're going to need her in the future. Just think of it as a present." She reason. The Flame Prince gave her astonishing look which instantly turns to a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you Fiona."

"No Problem Dude. All in a day's work for us Heroes." She giggled at her insight. The Prince grins with her. "Humph, you are indeed a hero."

"Well I should get going, my sister must be crazy worried." She said as she turn to leave.

"Wait!" The Prince said as he quickly grabs her wrist, he didn't know why he did it but for some reason he felt if she leaves he might not see her again. He saw Fiona turn to face him.

"Yes?" Seeing her turn around to face him with calming eyes, the Prince felt like a lump of coal was caught in his throat "Umm...w-will you instead a-ac-accompany me." He manage to say.

Fiona could see the Prince was nervous and little out-of-place when asking her to join him. he looked adorable, he had this cute appeal but still hold his royal like allure. He remind her a little of herself when asking her sister for something, whether it silly or serious, she always had that look.

The Heroine could see the Prince was still waiting while holding her hand, patiently waiting for her answer. She thought for minute. Hmm. Cake is probably going bookers now, wondering where her "_little baby-cakes_" is right now. Fiona won't do that to her sister, she doesn't want to kill her sister with worrying, she has to go back to assure her she's safe. Sometimes Fiona think Cakes acts more like a mother then a sister.

"Umm Boy-er...um what your name again." she ask in curiosity.

The Prince blink simply at the question the girl just ask him, then he secretly face palm himself. How could he forget to tell her his name, his mother would be extremely disappointed "Sigh, I'm the Flame Prince of the Fire Kingdom. On occasion I give my real name to important people or family but for some reason, you... I feel something special about you so I guess it won't hurt...Vulkken." he said while giving her a warm smile.

"Vulkken." she said as she let it roll off her tongue. Hmm, it's a great name, it matches him. his personality, his attitude, his body and now flaming hair...wait, What?

"Dude! your hair on fire!" She moved her hand to try to put it out the flames but the Prince grabs her wrist before she could cause any harm to his hair. He smirks at the girl's confuse expression.

"Humph, What part of "_Flame Prince _of the _Fire Kingdom"_ did you not get." He said as he had an amuse expression. He saw Fiona's face heats up, she was baffle as she felt really silly and stupid for not really listening, the Prince didn't care. he thought she looks cute like that. Yes the Prince like this girl a little too much then he realize.

Fiona took her wrist back "Well, Yeah...Sorry." She avoid from looking at the smirking Prince and his grinning glance. Man she felt stupid, didn't even realize the obvious. If Marshall Lee were here he would surely laugh at her face, of course she would give him a punch as his present from the teasing and laughing but it still hurt when people insult her intelligence because of a simple mistake.

"Well, what your answer Fia-I-I mean Fiona." He corrected himself on saying that word again. Why does he keep doing that?

The Heroine thought for a moment "Hmm, sure dude, why not, but i have to go back home to tell my sister, she must be worried sick about me being out this late."

The prince grinned mischievously in a sneaky manner, showing all his surprisingly white sharp teeth, Fiona did not know this "As you wish...Fiona." The Prince manage to get right.

Before Fiona can say anything else, the Prince's body instantly combust into flames, his whole body burn brightly, like bonfire in a camp, his flames crackle as the red jewel infuse in his skull started to glow. The Adventuress gapped at the sight, she never seen anything like this before, it was truly the most amazing thing she ever saw. In all the amazement and glorious sight all the heroine could otter out was an "AWESOME!" She bellow.

"Come again?" The Flame Prince asks as he make his flames goes down, controlling the heat around him so he won't hurt or burn the small human girl.

"DUDE! That was sick! Your body just went BLOOSH and KAPLOW and stuff! how did you do that, that was so awesome!" she said all in one breath.

The Prince now gave her an annoyed look "DID your brain just clock-out at work? FLAME PRINCE you mindless fool. That's how fire combust from my body." He shout at the girl's face. Fiona flinch at the sudden outburst but she held her ground.

"Hey you ill-temper, impatient, Ira-Iraa-Irascible jerk. That not how you talk to a lady." she retorted, trying to sound smart. she not stupid, no, she just can't say the words right or think of them quick enough.

"Humph, don't hurt yourself fueguita. Common Sense is a long Road." He growled back, his left eye twitch in aggravation.

"Oh, and when do you get there?" She Sniped back.

"Bitch."

"Languages! Dude!"

"Okay...you still a bitch."

"I'm bout to slap you."

"I think that'll hurt your hand, thus ending this pesky argument." He ground out

Fiona threw her hand up in the air as she angrily shout out "Whatever Vulk-ken!" She went and turn, heading towards home.

"It's VULKKEN." He shout back at her.

"I DON'T CARE." she replied back, a little far away.

The Prince sigh angrily as he follow the young girl back to her home, but not without saying a few "_nice things_" about the girl. "Agh, Stupid, unless, idiotic, horse-spitting, giggle-fetish, Excited beastiality-loving ass." and he meant every word of it.

"I heard that Flame Prince!"

The Prince sighs again in frustration "This is gonna be a long walk."

~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~~^^^B.R.^^^~

In the tree dome, home to the Heroine and her magical Partner. Cake, Fiona guardian and dearest sister was worried bookers about her dear Baby Fi.

"OH MY GLOB! What have I done, my poor Baby-Fi is out there, all by herself probably crying her little broken heart out." Then the feline became angry "Ohh that darn Gumball, always breaking my poor baby's heart. if only there was something else that was good for her to get her mind off that tangy Prince." she muse herself.

The small enchanted cat became to think "At first I thought Fiona would be good with the vampire but he's just a jerk and he's more like a brother to her then a love interest." The cat then sigh. "I need to find ma baby, quick." she sprint to the door.

Just as Cake was about to leave to search for her baby, the floor-door to the tree house opens and Fiona in the flesh came in, she had a sour look on her face. Cake suspect maybe the heartbreak from hearing her and PG conversation had cause it but that theory soon left as cake also sees another guest soon follow Fiona from the floor.

"Agh move. gosh, got a tight door. why do you live in a tree in the first place?" The new guest said in disrespect.

Cake saw the Um...Guest was admitting fire all over, well actually he was on fire, but Cake doesn't know that so she did the first thing that came natural in seeing someone on fire.

"OMB FIONA LOOK OUT, THAT POOR BOY IS ONE FIRE." Cake scream out as she took out a random bucket, full with water that seem to come out-of-no where.

The guest respond with a "No shi-"

"SPLASH!"

The next thing Cake hears is a barrage of swears and curses coming from the now wet guest as he fall from the floor-door.

Few Second ago...

As Fiona and her new friend, Flame Prince were still walking as the tree house came into view.

"So, what's your sister like...I mean other than being a magical cat." The Prince asked, trying to make conversation.

Fiona heard his question and decided to indulge "Oh, she's the nicest person you ever meet. she cool with anybody...well except that one person Timothy. he was mega obsess with her but that not the point," Fiona was now home, she then stop in front of the latter that lead to the upper tree house. "And she makes the most wicked Cupcakes."

"What the heck is a 'Cupcakes'" He asked in curiously.

"Something that will make your mouth water...er i mean steaming or hot or-whatever. it's just great okay." she said as tries to get the right words to explained her description.

"Humph." Was all the Prince said in replied.

AS the heroine just open the floor-door to the tree-dome Fiona was met with her sister Cake showing a shock look. She was about to greet her when "his highness" climbs up with her and shove her. Now they both are at the floor door, Squeeze tightly together, she felt his hot arm on her, she wonder why she not screaming in pain from the heat but a thought came to her that maybe his control his flame to a low temperature so it won't hurt her.

The next thing Fiona knows, her sister was screaming "OMB FIONA LOOK OUT, THAT POOR BOY IS ONE FIRE." Her sister shouted.

She then sees her sister pull out a bucket from god knows where. Fiona panic "NO CAKE WAIT HE'S-"

"No shi-"

"SPLASH"

A now wet Fiona was holding on the Door-floor, she know Flame Prince had fallen out. She glance at her sister with an annoyed look and sigh.

"Mama-Cakes he was supposed to be on fire, he's a fire Prince." she said dully.

"Oh really, heheh oops sorry, I didn't know." She said as she scratch the back of her head, in an apologetic way.

"Yeah, now he's probably making a storm of curses." She said as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh Really, He makes storms too."

"NO! I CAN MAKE HURRICANES." Yelled a voice that sound far away or more like down from where Fiona and her sister is. The voice sound weak, angry, exhausted, and extremely frustrated.

"Cake, just get us a towel." Fiona said as she went down to help the 'poor' Prince.

"Okay baby."

* * *

**Okay So that's the Story...**

**Man, I know Flame Prince is maaaaddd. Dumping water on a fire elemental Is like slapping a woman in the face lolololololol. I know Fiona is a little out of character, but please please listen. Fiona is still gonna act how she is but I want her to developed how I want her, I want you (the reader) to see my vision. my idea I have for this story. so please bare with me **

* * *

**A.N. NOTE:**

**So far I'm starting the fifth chapter and so far it's good. My spelling is getting more accurate and I'm trying to learn the Difference between Words that sound the same (Homophones). **

**Please, again if you see anything or there's something I'm keep doing that's wrong please tell me. I want to improve. **


End file.
